Cooper's Last Stand
by My Lady Vader
Summary: We all want to know more about Cooper. Come on, face it! My thoughts on his his last moments; his last stand.


**Cooper's Last Stand**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Jurassic Park. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Author's Note: Who is Cooper? How did he get the job of going to _Isla Sorna_? What were his final thoughts? (Stop the blinking plane!) Also, why did he miss the Spinosuarus? My thoughts on his demise.**

**

* * *

**

Sweat covered Cooper's face as he ran through the humid jungle of _Isla Sorna. _His right arm clenched at his left. Blood seeped through his fingers, continually reminding him of his failure. Behind him was the one remaining dinosaur. Things had gotten sour very quickly.

_Cooper looked down at the little man. He had a reddish brown beard and a little bit of hair on his head. The man, who had introduced himself as 'Udesky', was looking up at Cooper expectantly. _

"_Well?" Udesky asked. _

"_I'll have to ask my partner," Cooper said._

"_And who is your partner, exactly?" Udesky asked suspiciously. _

"_Hector Nash. We've known each other for quite awhile now," Cooper explained. _

_Udesky nodded. "I'd certainly be happy to have another man. Here, this is my number," Udesky said, giving Cooper a card with just phone number written in pencil on it. "Call me when you've made a decision." _

_Cooper nodded, and the short man left. Cooper moved towards the back of the shop he was currently at. There he met up with his partner and only friend, Hector Nash. _

"_Hey Nashy, we got a job offer today. Some kid has gotten himself lost on one of those Dinosaur islands. His parents are frantic. They hired a man, who wants to hire us. We'll go to this island, find the boy, then leave," Cooper said. _

_Nash put down the gun he was cleaning and stared up at Cooper. "The kids' gotten himself lost, eh?" _

_Cooper nodded. He felt terrible for the parents. They were probably frantic with worry about their kid. And the kid himself; Cooper shook his head. He knew that he would go help Udesky find the boy, even if Nash didn't come with him. _

_Nash nodded at Cooper. "I can't imagine what the kid's parents are going through. Sign me up," Nash said. _

_Cooper smiled as he grabbed a phone and called the number on the card. "Mr. Udesky? Yeah, It's Dominic Cooper. You've got both me and my partner Nash."_

"_Oh great. My employer, Mr. Kirby, is hiring someone to guide us through the island, but after that, we'll head out," Udesky said over the phone. He then began to give Cooper directions to a place where he and Nash could wait while Mr. Kirby finds the guide. _

_Cooper hung up the phone and turned to Nash. "Let's go," he said. _

Cooper slipped on a wet spot and landed hard. His eyes strayed to a fallen gun that either Udesky or Nash had dropped. He let go of his arm and grabbed the gun. Turning, he aimed at the lumbering dinosaur that was chasing him. He fired two shots near the animal's throat, but nothing seemed to come of it.

He dropped the gun and ran. He heard the sound of the plane engine starting. _I have to make it! Make it! _

_Cooper watched as Dr. Grant placed his hat over his head in an attempt to sleep. The younger man, a Billy Brennen, looked at Cooper. _

"_So, how do you know the Kirbys?" he asked. _

"_Ah…" Think of something quick! "Through our church," Cooper lied. _

_Billy nodded, highly doubting that this man actually went to church. _

Wet leaves hit him as he made his way to the plane. The creature behind him let out a terrifying roar. "Hurry, hurry! Wait for me!" Cooper cried out to the plane, knowing no one could hear him.

'_You cannot land on this island!" Dr. Grant announced. Mr. Kirby was trying to get him to sit down, but Cooper just grabbed the end of a flashlight and hit him in the back of the head. Dr. Gant groaned and slumped onto the floor._

_Billy stood up and exclaimed, "You can't do that! He's Dr. Alan Grant! You're guide! Listen to him! Don't land here!" _

_Cooper turned to the kid. "Listen, Mr. Breanan," he started. _

"Brennen," _Billy emphasized the correct pronunciation of his last name. _

"_What ever. As I was going to say: be careful, or you'll end up just like the good doctor," Cooper said, then began to ready his landing gear. _

After stumbling, Cooper could see the clearing where the plane had been, and hopefully still was. He made one final burst to make it to safety.

_Cooper fired a few shots to give his friends time to run. Now he unloaded the big gun. Two bursts into the closest animal's flesh. The giant creature made a gurgling sound, and then sank to the ground. The vibrations the fall created caused Cooper's gun to fall from its stand. While hurrying to put it back up, Cooper saw the other dinosaur lumber over to its fallen friend, then stare menacingly at him. In a moment, the gun was crushed and huge teeth met with human flesh. The smell of blood was strong in the air. Cooper managed to get away while the creature destroyed the gun. He had to run. _

Cooper waved his arms, hoping his friend would stop the plane. He knew that Nash couldn't, but that didn't stop him from saying, "please, please stop!" Tears slid down the man's cheeks as he begged the plane to stop and take him away from this place of death.

It all ended in an instant of terror.

* * *

**The ending makes me shudder. I know, I know, I wrote it, but still. *shiver***

**In case you missed it, this is what the story is telling you:**

**1. Why Cooper took this job. (He's really a big softy.)**

**2. Why he couldn't hit the Spino. (There were two, one of which he hit and killed) **

**3. Why the Spino attacked the people the whole time. (Vengeance!) **

**There you go! **

**MLV. **


End file.
